How to Love
by vicky1239
Summary: He saw through everything. However, as much as he wanted to help, he couldn't. She wouldn't let anyone in. So that became his mission. To help Misaki Ayuzawa. (full summary in story)
1. Chapter 1

**hello! this is my first story on FF. I hope you like it! if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes, please tell me. uvu**

/

**I don't own Maid-sama.**

/

* * *

_**full summary~**_

/

_He could see it in her eyes._

_They were empty. There was no determination present. They were just beautiful, vacant orbs._

_She was sad. Unhappy with her life. Putting on a mask to hide away her pain. Never wanting to worry others. Sometimes she would come to school looking battered as if she hasn't slept for the past few days. People would ask, but she would always shrug it off, saying that she stayed up a little too late studying, that she had a little too much caffeine the other night._

_She was lying, of course. He saw how she acted. Always happy, always smiling. Never wanting to disappoint others. Faking laughs and forcing smiles. But no matter what kind of mask she put on, he saw through it._

_He saw through everything. However, as much as he wanted to help, he couldn't. She wouldn't let anyone in._

_So that became his mission._

_To help Misaki Ayuzawa._

_/_

* * *

_**chapter one.**_

/

_She giggled as the car went over a road bump. Small tufts of raven hair bounced around her tiny round face._

_"Misaki," a soft voice called to her, "are you having fun?"_

_Yes, mama," she replied as the car went over another road bump, causing her voice to sound exaggerated. Her mother laughed a sweet musical laugh. Misaki joined in. She had always loved her mother's laugh._

_That was her last thought as her eyes caught sight of a shiny speeding car coming straight at them._

_The impact was heavy. Misaki's head banged against the side of the car. She saw red all around her. Her mother wasn't moving. Her dad was frantic. What was happening? Everything was turning black. She slipped away..._

_/_

_Beep beep. Beep beep._

She woke up with a start. Turning off her alarm, she sighed. It was the same scene that had been haunting her dreams for months. When would she ever be able to let go?

Misaki walked to her closet and started to get ready for the first day of her third year in high school. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Empty amber eyes stared back at her. What had happened to the stubborn, headstrong Misaki Ayuzawa? She was long gone. The car crash had killed her sister and her mother, which in turn killed a little bit of Misaki. Her father broke completely, drowning himself in alcohol. He refused to see Misaki, saying that she reminded him too much of his wife.

Misaki shook her head to get rid of the vivid images running through her mind and started getting ready for school. There was no use in wasting time musing over things that had already happened.

Carefully stepping around the multiple empty beer cans strewn throughout the house, Misaki stepped out the doorway and started walking toward Seika High School.

/

* * *

**so... *hides behind random tree* how was it? should I continue this story? Please let me know! (:**

**can you guess who the person is in the summary?**

**until next time!**

**vicky1239**

/

**p.s. sorry if it seems kind of dark. Misaki's going through a tough time right now. ;-;**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello again! vicky1239 here!**

**I have absolutely no clue how to thank all of the people who reviewed, favorited, and alerted my story. uvu; thank you so much for the support! I will continue this story! Review responses at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

_**chapter two.**_

* * *

**Misaki POV**

I got to school pretty early. There was no usual buzz of chatter ringing in my ears as I walked throughout the halls. After getting my schedule, I decided to walk around the school to find my new classes and refresh my memory.

Looking down at my schedule, I turned a corner. _B239... history?_ Expecting to see a door, I looked up to check if I was in the right place. Instead, I found myself staring at a pair of stunning green eyes. _Wait... since when did I find green eyes attractive?_ I felt a heat rise in my face and ran- err, quickly walked away. I was in the wrong place anyway.. Without noticing, I walked aimlessly through another two halls or so. What was it with those eyes? They were.. erm.. beautiful, of course, but there was something else. Those eyes seemed as if they saw through me. Like they knew everything. This feeling I was getting... I didn't like it. Who's eyes were those anyway? I mentally face-palmed. Oh yeah, that's right. I was so immersed in those eyes that I forgot to look at the person who owned them. Of course. Typical Ayuzawa.

* * *

**Usui POV**

I got up pretty early this morning, around 6 or so. School didn't start for at least another hour and a half, so I didn't bother getting up. I just laid there, thinking. About what, you ask? Certainly not about a dark-haired, golden-eyed girl named Misaki Ayuzawa. Well, maybe. Would she be at school today? She couldn't miss the first day of school, right? Sometimes she would be absent for a few days, and then come back acting like she was there all the time. What was with that? More importantly, why was I even thinking about her? I usually don't even give girls a first glance.. Why did I even notice her?

I stood there for a while, at school, leaning against a door, pondering my thoughts. _B239_, the door read. _Hm. History.._

I let my mind wander aimlessly for a while. Already knowing where all my classes were, I was merely resting for a bit when a movement caught my eye. Dark hair. _Misaki._ She turned a corner, staring intensely at what appeared to be her schedule. Suddenly, she halted and looked up from the piece of paper, as if she was looking for something. Her eyes locked with mine. All of a sudden, I understood. Why, out of all the girls, did I first notice Misaki Ayuzawa? It was because of her eyes. They were beautiful, but somehow... lacking. Something was missing in those golden orbs.. I chuckled softly while watching her redden and speed into a different hallway.

She was different from all the others. I wanted to get to know her better... And what better way was there to get to know someone than to walk up behind them and...

* * *

**Would this be considered a cliffhanger? eheheh. sorry! cx**

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSES!**

**christie700: thank you for being my first reviewer!(: yupp, I do plan on continuing this for as long as I can!**

**percabeth8: hahaha thank you! thank you also for reviewing.(:**

**happy560: well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!(: thank you!**

** : thank you so much!(:**

**hanagrace: I'm glad you like it! I will.(:**

**The Beautiful Filth: aw, thank you! hope you liked this chapter.(:**

**lthawkeyes: thank you!(: updated, hope you like it!**

**KillerKyuubiCat: ah thank you for the amazing review! I am a fan of those genres too, haha. oh, and yes, I was planning this to be an AU.^^ I also like longer chapters, but, for some reason, it's extremely hard for me to write them! u.u; I hope you enjoyed this chapter!(:**

**THANK YOU **to** christie700, percabeth8, abw96dancer, The Beautiful Filth, XoXoAnimeAddictionXoXo, lthawkeyes, KillerKyuubiCat, **and** Insert-A-Username-Here **for favoriting/following my story!

* * *

**thank you so much for reading! let me know what you think.(: also, if you find any grammar mistakes, please let me know!**

**vicky1239**

**p.s. those slashes weren't very pretty, huh?d: is this chapter better? I can't figure out this line break thing. .-.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello again! I'm here with another chapter! please tell me if you find any grammar mistakes! enjoy!**

**I do not own Maid-sama.**

* * *

_Flashback - __**Usui POV**_

_She was different from all the others. I wanted to get to know her better. And what better way was there to get to know someone than to walk up behind them and..._

* * *

_**chapter three.**_ - **Misaki POV**

"GAHH! What the hell?! PERVERT!" I shouted as I felt strong hands encircle my waist. I turned my head around, about to shove the pervert halfway across the hall when... those eyes... I mentally smacked myself, feeling my anger ebb away. _Wait.. what? I don't even know this person! Or.. wait.. maybe I do.. nevermind._

"Who are you?" I hissed as I shoved the 'stranger's' arms away from myself. Immediately, I missed the warmth._ Hold on.. no no no, no I didn't. Moving on.._ Anyway, this was definitely the guy I met earlier this morning. He was around half a foot taller than me, with spiky blond hair, that, for some reason, annoyed the heck out of me.

"Misaaa-chaan..." he whined, trying to embrace me again. I punched him in the arm. Hard. He pulled back, rubbing his arm and pouting like it really hurt.

"Ouch... That wasn't very nice.." he said, staring at me with those eyes. _Those eyes._ Aagh, what was with him and those eyes?!

I quickly turned around, trying to hide my blush as I quickly walked toward my second period class. History. I spun around when I heard footsteps behind me.

"...Why are you following me...?" I half-whispered to the blond haired boy, injecting a strong amount of venom in my voice. He smiled. Could he not take a hint?

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently, "I'm going to my next class." I sighed inwardly. This was going to be a long day.

"What's your name?" I asked, trying and failing to sound friendly. I should have known. I had given up on 'friendliness' long ago. Come to think of it, how did he know my name in the first place?

"I'm surprised you don't know," he said, smirking. I was starting to hate this guy more and more.

"I-" I started, but got cut off when he took my hand and kissed it.

"Usui Takumi, at your service."

* * *

**Usui POV**

She walked away after the hug and the punch. Hmm.. Interesting reaction. I chuckled and walked a few feet behind her.

Suddenly, she turned around and faced me.

"...Why are you following me...?" she half-whispered, anger clearly evident in her voice. I smiled. She was so cute when she was flustered...

"What do you mean?" I put on my best 'innocent' face. "I'm going to my next class." Which was true. She sighed. I inwardly smirked, not wanting to tick her off.

"What's your name?" she asked, her voice slightly softer and lighter. Was she trying to be.. friendly?

I smirked. I couldn't help it. She was just too cute.

"I'm surprised that you don't know." I said. She sputtered. I resisted the urge to chuckle when her face reddened once more. So.. she really didn't know me? Well, might as well start the introductions. I took her hand and grazed my lips over it. Her eyes widened.

"Usui Takumi, at your service." I said, smiling against the back of her hand. She immediately broke her hand from my grasp and stalked away, fuming. I smiled and followed her. Misaki Ayuzawa was one interesting girl.

* * *

**Misaki POV**

The bell rang right as I walked through the door to history class. Dozens of heads turned toward me. Of course. This always happened. I could see their curious gazes turn to distasteful glares. I didn't care. I kept walking and chose a random empty seat at the back of the classroom. What did they know about me?

Suddenly, the class started getting noisier. I could hear loud whispers and excited giggles all around me.

"Hey! Who's that hottie?"

"Isn't that Usui?"

"Ooh, it's Usui! He's _so_ heavenly..."

_...Why did it seem like the girls were infatuated with Usui?_

The teacher cleared her throat as Usui made his way to the back of the classroom. My eyes followed him as he walked. Oh, no.. he was getting closer.. and closer..

He pulled out a chair next to me and sat down. "Misaakiii." He said, making a dumb face. I covered my face and groaned inwardly.

"As I was saying before we were interrupted," the teacher said, raising her voice a little. "My name is Suzuki Ayumi. These will be your seats for the rest of the year."

My hands fell from my face. I had to spend the _whole year_ with _this_ pervert?! I glanced over at Usui. He stared at me. I glared at him and turned away.

Class was starting. Suzuki-sensei stood in front of the class, calling roll and talking about her class plan for the following week. She was quite a young teacher. Her dark brown hair was curled and pulled back. She seemed nice enough. Hopefully history wouldn't be too challenging..

Caught up in my own thoughts, I didn't notice Usui's hand slowly inching toward my side. When I did, it was too late.

_Poke._

"Aah!" I jerked to the side, my arm hitting the classroom wall with a loud _thump_. Everyone's eyes turned toward us.

"Is everything alright, Ayuzawa-san?" Suzuki-sensei raised an eyebrow.

"Um.. Y-yes..." I replied unsteadily, my face heating up. Suzuki-sensei nodded and resumed her talk.

I shot Usui a death glare. He definitely did that on purpose. But.. what exactly was his purpose? I got more and more annoyed as I thought about him. What was his problem?! I didn't do anything to him, right? I searched through my memories. I hadn't seen him before, right? Not until today, when I saw him in the morning and when he hugged me and I punched him.

He hugged me and I punched him.

_I punched him._

Wait! That was his own fault! He was sexually harassing me! I was protecting myself! That couldn't be the reason.. right? My head started to hurt. I was thinking too much. I decided to ignore Usui... for the rest of the school year. Yes, that was my plan. I've been ignoring certain people for years. One more couldn't be that difficult...

* * *

**this chapter was, for some reason, extremely hard to write. .-. I really hope you liked it! please tell me what you think about it.(:**

**REVIEW RESPONSES!**

**The Beautiful Filth: thank you for reviewing! yes, I understand what you mean. I tried to make this chapter better! what do you think?(:**

**KillerKyuubiCat: aw! hahaha, you are too sweet!(: I'm glad you liked that chapter!**

**InstantMuffins: oh goodness! here's your update! lol, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**diamondluvr2: waah! so sorry! I wanted to make an interesting chapter, haha! cx here's your update! thank you for reading.(:**

**banana (Guest): hey! thanks for reading.(: here's your update!**

**lthawkeyes: this chapter's a bit longer! hope you liked it!**

**THANK YOU **to** InstantMuffins, abw96dancer, rdlacaj, diamondluvr2, roseahal, **and** Vaniecheng **for favoriting/following my story!

**yes, yes. I messed up on the school system for Japan. ;-; in this story, the students will walk to their classes according to a schedule each day! (mad at myself for not researching before writing. grrr)**

**until the next update!**

**vicky1239**

**p.s. did you like this longer(ish) chapter better than the shorter ones?**


	4. Chapter 4

**err... hello. it's been a while! I'm so sorry for disappearing suddenly like that! I was grounded. Actually, I still am... but that's besides the point. basically, my mom confiscated my ipod, and this chapter was stored in my ipod's notes. I got my ipod back temporarily to update to iOS 7. this chapter was actually written around two months ago! I just couldn't upload it to ff. I'm so sorry! ;-;**

**p.s. this chapter is a bit longer compared to the others! hope you enjoy.(:**

* * *

**chapter four.**

* * *

Misaki trudged to her locker after the dismissal bell rang. She sighed. Usui had been impossible to avoid; he was in all but two of her classes. Somehow, he managed to show up sometime during those two classes, whether it was to deliver papers to the teacher or to walk in, stare at her, and leave, saying, "Oops, wrong classroom" with an extremely straight face.

What a stalker.

Misaki slammed her locker shut with excessive force, producing a loud bang and earning her glares from people all around her. Misaki ignored them. She gathered her things and proceeded to walk toward the front of the school where students were filing out through large doors.

"Ayuzawa." Misaki heard a voice call her name from behind. She paused, then thought better and kept walking, keeping a fast pace.

A figure appeared beside her. In the corner of her eyes, Misaki spotted blond messy hair. Usui. She could feel him staring at her as she walked. _What does he want?_ Misaki walked faster still and refused to look at him.

"Ayuzawa, why are you walking so fast?" Usui started, "You're going to crash into-"

_Slam._ Misaki hit her shoulder and arm on a door that suddenly opened. As she fell back, she felt a strong arm encircle her waist to steady her. Misaki's face heated as she quickly recollected herself and pushed Usui's arm away.

"I don't need your help," she said through gritted teeth. There was a hint of surprise in Usui's eyes as Misaki walked away. Why did she reject him so quickly? It was as if she acted on instinct. As if she had been pushing others away for years. Not only physically, but mentally. Something definitely happened to make her act that way. Usui mulled over his thoughts as he started his walk back to his apartment.

* * *

**Misaki POV**

I turned to the next block as I walked back home - if you would call that dump a home. Three dark figures came into view. That was unusual; this block was usually deserted as it was one of the cheapest parts of town.

One by one, the figures turned their heads toward me. They were all girls who looked around the same age as me. One had flaming red hair while the other two had brown hair.

I paused. They were blocking my way. Did they need something?

"Misaki Ayuzawa..." the redhead stepped forward. She was extremely tall and lanky. How did she know my name?

"I've heard a lot about you," she drawled, staring at me with distaste. "Like how you hang around so many different guys just so you can leech off of them." What was she talking about? I didn't hang around anyone. What was she implying?

"I think you've got the wrong person.." I said quietly, wanting to avoid trouble.

She ignored me. "You're poor, right? Do you live in this trashy area? Well, whatever. That doesn't give you a reason to hang out with Usui." What? Not that guy. Now people were spreading rumors about me?

"What are you talking about?" I started, "I don't even-" She shoved me and I slammed into a brick wall behind me, my head, then my body. Dizziness ensued as blood rushed to my head.

"Don't even try to lie! I've seen you around him, acting like the biggest fucking whore." She shouted at my face. I tried to speak. The two brown-haired girls surrounded me. I grimaced. I couldn't defend myself in this state.

"You're just an attention-seeking bitch with no family! You have no right to hang around someone like him!" The redhead all but screamed at me. _And you have no right to gang up on an innocent girl_. I glared daggers at her.

"You SLUT! Don't you look at me like that!" She slapped me across the face. It burned. _What the hell? _I felt so weak. My vision blurred and my eyes teared up from the sudden pain. The redhead suddenly moved forward. I covered my head with my arms, bracing myself for the impact.

But it never came. The three girls disappeared as I felt myself being carefully lifted by familiar arms. My head flopped backwards helplessly. Darkness flooded my vision. I was slipping away again...

* * *

Usui walked down a cool alleyway and turned to a random block. Everything was relatively peaceful. The wind was blowing, leaves were fluttering, birds were chirping and-

"-just an attention-seeking bitch with no family! You have no right to hang around someone like him!" A loud voice broke the peaceful atmosphere. What was going on?

He followed the voice and found himself staring at a dark-haired girl surrounded by three other girls, knees bent and arms plastered against the wall to support herself. He walked closer, careful not to make any noise. Was that... Ayuzawa?

The dark-haired girl glared at the redhead. That was definitely Misaki. What was she doing there? There was no time to think as the redhead shouted something incoherent and advanced on Misaki. Usui stepped in front of the girls, blocked the attack, and lifted Misaki up. She appeared to be unconscious. The three girls fled. Looking closely at Misaki, he saw a prominent red patch on one side of her face. Usui hurried to his apartment, cradling Misaki in his arms. How had she gotten into that fight?

When he reached his apartment, he gently laid Misaki down on the couch. Usui got a wet washcloth and gently dabbed at her face. Why did she get bullied? Was this the first time it happened?

He ran a hand through her silky hair. She stirred. Her eyes slowly opened, taking in her surroundings.

"Where am I...?" Misaki said. The last thing she remembered was having insults thrown at her while she was being shoved to a wall.

"My apartment." Usui said bluntly, staring at Misaki. Misaki jumped, only to cringe and lay back down. Her back felt sore. She blushed as Usui continuously stared at her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but Usui beat her to it.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking genuinely concerned. Misaki nodded, although 'okay' was an overstatement. She averted her eyes.

"What happened out there?" Usui asked.

"...I don't really know," Misaki answered. She tried to think. There were three girls... saying things about her that weren't true... she was shoved to a wall, and apparently she was slapped... she was about to get hit again when someone saved her...

That 'someone' was probably Usui. Great. He popped up out of no where, again, and saved her, again. Now she felt indebted to him. As if she didn't have enough debt on her hands anyway.

"They were bullying you," Usui said.

"I can take care of myself," Misaki tried to force herself into a sitting position. Her back protested. Usui's eyes widened as he caught sight of her painful grimace.

"Ayuzawa, let me see your back," he said.

"I said I'm fine," Misaki answered.

"Ayuzawa..." Usui's eyes flashed.

"I'm fine!" Misaki protested, trying to stand. Usui reached for her, his hand grazing her back. She flinched. Usui glanced at her with a knowing look. Misaki reddened and reluctantly turned around. Usui slowly lifted the bottom of her shirt, taking extra care to avoid contact with her back. His eyes widened. Large splotches of purple were splayed across her back. He stared at her back for a few seconds.

"What are you looking at?" Misaki snapped as she hastily pulled her shirt down.

"Ayuzawa, you-" Usui started.

"I. Am. Fine." Misaki cut him off. She paused. "Please stop helping me. Like I said, I don't need your help." Usui was silent as she walked toward a door that she probably thought was the entrance.

"I'll be leaving now," said Misaki. She pulled open the door, revealing the bathroom. Her face turned red. She hastily walked to another door and pulled it open. Closet. Another. Bedroom. Misaki slammed the door closed and faced Usui.

"Where the hell is the front door?!" she shouted, her face red from embarrassment. Usui stared at her, amusement evident in his green eyes.

"I don't know, where is it?" Usui said, tilting his head to the side and widening his eyes ever so slightly.

"YOU-" Misaki stopped speaking as Usui walked to the other side of the room and opened the door for her.

"After you," he said, smiling sweetly at Misaki's fury. She stomped over and exited his apartment.

Once she was out, she realized that she had no clue how to get back to her house. It was getting late. The sky was painted in hues of orange and blue as the sun set.

Misaki turned around, flustered.

"Er, Usui...?" But he wasn't there. Instead, she heard a voice ahead of her.

"Misa-chan, you're too slow." Usui said, standing a few feet in front of her, sticking his tongue out. Misaki glared at him and quickened her pace to match his.

Misaki was thinking as they raced back to the street where Usui found her. _Why did he save me? He could've just walked away. We aren't even friends._ Misaki's face scrunched up just thinking about him.

Usui watched Misaki's face expressions go from angry, to confused, to frustrated, then back to angry. He could've sworn he heard her mutter 'stupid Usui'. He smirked. This was just the beginning of their strange friendship...

* * *

**did you like the chapter?(: please tell me what you think!**

* * *

**(late) REVIEW RESPONSES!**

**The Beautiful Filth: hahaha, thank you! hope you like this chapter too!(:**

**tardislover504: thank you for reviewing (on all three chapters!) (:**

**redflower789 (guest) : thank you for reading and reviewing! here's the long-awaited update.(:**

**hanagrace: thank you!(: here's the update!**

**Coooolll99: haha! Glad you liked it! Thank you.(:**

**IcanCyou: *rejoices* although I can't say there won't be any in the future...(;**

**TooLazyToLogin (guest) : ...aka KillerKyuubiCat. Hahaha, I know how you feel.(: thank you for your input! here's the update! sorry for the wait!**

**THANK YOU **to** tardislover504, takumigasukidayo, **and** Coooolll99 **for favoriting/following my story!

* * *

**until the next update!**

**vicky1239**


End file.
